chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Strauss
Tracy Calwin (née Strauss) is an evolved human and the wife of Jack Calwin. Tracy lives with Jack in their home in New York, along with her five children, one whom is adopted. She is the founder of the Special Training Facility, which she runs privately. History Tracy originally lived in Beverley Hills, and worked for Robert Malden. However, after she discovered her ability to freeze objects, she learned that she was one of identical triplets who'd all been given synthetic abilities and separated after their birth parents' deaths. She tried to commit suicide because of her guilt over having accidentally killed a reporter when she manifested, but was saved by Nathan Petrelli. She then learned to trust him and they had a brief relationship. Nathan went on to form B26, which led to Tracy's capture and imprisonment. She tried to escape with the help of Rebel but was surrounded by agents. In order to save Rebel she sacrificed herself and froze the whole car park. This led to her freezing herself in the process. Emile Danko shot her. Her body shattered, melted and was washed away down the drain. Afterwards Tracy realised that her ability had developed, and now also allowed her to turn to water, control it and release it from her body. She began a casual relationship with Jack Calwin, until he one day insisted she stop playing with him and make the relationship meaningful. They got married and she gave birth to their four children, and adopted another. Evolved Human Abilities Cryokinesis Tracys ability first developed as the ability to freeze objects, usually needing touch in order to freeze them, but however she has been able to occasionally let off ice from her body and freeze a room or area in the process. She is also able to create icicles in her palm and launch them at people. Her ability doesn't neccessarily require the presence of water, but this does seem to make its use easier. She is usually not affected by her own ability, not even cooled, but she found that her cold snap trapped herself in ice, and later turned herself completely into ice. Since her ice form melted and reformed, she has found that her ability seems to have advanced. She can now produce and control water, mimic water and will reflexively do so if hurt and also sometimes for emotional triggers. It could be that her ability is in reality full manipulation of water, and she simply manifested the aspect of manipulating its solid state first. Occupation Tracy originally worked for Governor Robert Malden, and at first tried to regain this job after she escaped from B26 and reformed. However, she realised that she'd changed and wanted to use the work to help others again, while Malden only wanted her to use her appearance to charm clients and politicians. She declined his offer. She then worked with Jack in the Organisation for a short while, until she came to the conclusion that this wasn't for her, either. She began her own training facility, working in a house with a group of evolved human teenagers and young people. Etymology The name Tracy means "warlike" or "courageous". This could refer to how Tracy has been through battles in her life and saved others with her ability. Her maiden name Strauss is German and means "fight". This may be a reference to how Tracy has had many fights in her life, both physically and emotionally. Her marital surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". Category:Characters